


So Physical

by vamplover82



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP written for <a href="http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/"><b>disarm_d</b></a>'s <a href="http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/86516.html">orgasm denial meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Brendon palmed his dick through his boxers, working himself up slowly because hey, he had plenty of time to jerk off, and he really wasn't very tired. So his mind briefly flitted over possible jerk off material, but he already knew where his thoughts were gonna go. Jon Walker. And yeah, he maybe felt a little bit bad about that, but not bad enough to stop. He slid his hand inside his boxers, picturing Jon twitching open his bunk curtain, climbing inside with him...

Brendon stopped moving once he realized that Jon actually _was_ climbing into his bunk. "Jon, what the fuck?"

"I don't see why you should get to jack off when I don't get to."

Oh man, that's what this was about. Sure, at the time, Brendon had thought it was funny when Spencer had threatened the destruction of Jon's camera if he didn't stop jerking off on the bus, but suddenly, it was a lot less funny. Brendon never really minded that Jon was kinda noisy because, well, that was some good jerk off material in and of itself. Spencer obviously didn't see it the same way.

"Because I can be quiet?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Jon frowned, scooting further into the bunk and lying partially on top of Brendon, settling in. "Go to sleep, Brendon."

"But -"

"Just sleep," Jon said, closing his eyes and stilling.

Brendon closed his eyes for a little while, trying to just will his erection away, but it really wasn't working. After about twenty minutes, Jon's breathing was even, and Brendon thought that maybe he could chance finishing off quickly since he knew it wouldn't take long, especially with Jon right there.

He inched his hand down from where it was trapped against his chest by Jon's arm and got _so close_ before Jon gave him a warning squeeze and a hissed, "Brendon!" Brendon sighed and went limp, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this. With any luck, he'd be able to fall asleep at some point and the whole thing would cease to be a problem. Then he could begin planning revenge in the morning.

Things never worked out that easily for Brendon, though. Every time he would manage to calm down enough to fall asleep, his mind would be full of startlingly clear dreams of fucking Jon. At which point, of course, he would wake up and have to try to calm himself down again. By the time morning came, Brendon was certain he was going to murder someone.

He was tired, horny, and cranky as hell, and they had a long day ahead of them. Mostly, his mood just resulted in him sulking through an interview and pointedly ignoring everyone but Ryan. Well, he _might_ also have humped Ryan on stage that night. But only a little. After that, Ryan might have started ignoring him.

Brendon headed out to the bus afterward, looking forward to at least being able to get some sleep, if nothing else. So he was understandably surprised when he climbed onto the bus to the distinctive sound of Jon jerking off. He stomped to the back of the bus and yanked Jon's bunk curtain open. "Jon Walker, you lied to me!"

Jon hardly seemed surprised to see him, and his hand never faltered in its slow, steady rhythm. "I did not," he said a little breathlessly. "Ryan cornered Spencer about trying something new with his makeup."

Jon's hips hitched up a little bit, and Brendon's eyes were immediately drawn to them as he tried to process what Jon had said. Something about makeup? Right, that made sense. Ryan and Spencer would probably be in there forever if they were talking about makeup; Ryan always had to have demonstrations. When Brendon finally looked back up at Jon's face, Jon was smirking. Well, Brendon interpreted it as a smirk because it would be just like Jon to be smug while his dick was hanging out. Two could play at that game.

"Jon Walker, you owe me." With that, Brendon shoved his way into Jon's bunk and began unfastening his jeans. Jon looked a little startled, but mostly just turned on, and God, Brendon was so ready for this, it wasn't even funny.

He didn't think twice about wrapping his fingers around Jon's dick and taking over when Jon let go. He was immensely grateful when Jon reciprocated, and there was no way this was going to last long. Within a minute, Brendon was ready to come, but he dimly registered the fact that there was someone else on the bus. Without really thinking about it, he pressed his lips to Jon's, hoping that might help keep the noise level down and prevent an interruption. He really didn't think he could handle that right now.

Either way, Brendon lost track of that thought as he came all over Jon's hand with a huge sigh of relief. He was gratified to note that Jon barely lasted any longer. They were both kind of a mess, and Brendon was trying to decide between getting up to clean up and just falling asleep when there was a knock at the edge of the bunk.

"Jon?" was all the warning they got before Spencer pulled the curtain open, looking suspiciously at them. "What's going on?"

"Um..."

"Oh, nothing," Brendon spouted out, really grateful at the moment that he and Jon were still dressed enough that Spencer couldn't see anything. "I'm just consoling Jon about not being able to jerk off anymore."

"Right." Spencer clearly didn't believe him, but thankfully closed the curtain and walked off anyway.

Well, at least he knew how to keep Jon quiet enough that they could both jerk off now.


End file.
